ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Pony Town's Rebel Army
Overview The Pony Town Rebel Army is a military organization that began on November 8th, 2019. Despite multiple short hiatuses, they have been growing steadily since their creation and continue to build a reputation as being one of the more active military groups of Pony Town. They operate all across Pony Town with multiple camps in varying locations, but are most often seen together at the docks or patrolling the main trails of the map. The organization is known to avoid confrontation as much as possible and strive to bring peace among the various regiments and groups of Pony Town while also preserving the safety of those who inhabit it, such as stopping to de-escalate troubling situations and consoling those who are being harassed. While they remain quiet during formal operations, they are a friendly and welcoming group that are always thrilled to accept newcomers into their rankings and join in on their mission and the fun that accompanies it. The Rebel Army proudly hold 162 members as of February 14, 2020. Rebel Duties The Rebel Army is a fairly new organization and with such a title are still adding to their duties continuously. Currently they can be observed doing tasks such as; * Marching through the trails of Pony Town * Patrolling in smaller divisions to scout out possible threats against their mission statement * Sitting in small groups at various Posts scattered across PT’s map * Recruiting at the docks or spawn * Practicing drills in their bases * Exploring and mining for funds in the mines * Helping those who are in need of assistance * Making alliances with other organizations Rebel Uniforms Standard Uniform The uniform designs used by the Rebels have changed multiple times since the organization’s creation. Originally sporting a muddy brown camouflage bodysuit, the design was reworked to be more unique, replacing the original design with a black and purple toned body suit. The colors are kept dark but the camouflage is distinguishable. The black uniform was designed mostly with creative liberty by 1stCT MEDbot, making reference to some images found online of black camouflage and mixing it with the sleek design of the original uniform designed by CMDR XXXXXXX. Seasonal Uniform: Winter During the winter months when snow blankets the ground of Pony Town the standard black camouflage of the Rebels stands out sorely. To combat this, a winter uniform was collaborated on by many of the Rebel soldiers and finalized by 1stCT MEDbot to its current design. The winter uniform took inspiration from the suggestions and designs provided by those who submitted their own ideas and mixed them with the large and warm design of typical winter military uniforms, sporting a large hood to keep the neck warm under the helmet, insulated bodysuits and thick boots to keep out the cold of the frigid snow. The colors are very pale in comparison to their black/purple counterparts but retain some of the signature design similarities. Casual Off duty, rebel soldiers can be found in casual uniforms sporting either the standard black or winter white colors they can be seen on duty wearing. The uniforms lack long sleeves on the front legs and remove the helmet while keeping the headset and usually the goggles. Rebels wearing these uniforms can be interacted with freely as they are off duty. Service Dress The service dress used by the Rebel Army is roughly based on that worn by the US Marines in the 1980s, and from there modified to fit the colors used in other rebel attire more accurately by avoiding whites and including purples. This attire can only be seen on soldiers when they are having a promotional ceremony or another formal event, or if they are ranked as an Officer. Equipment In order to keep their peaceful reputation the Rebels try to avoid being visibly armed, keeping their weaponry stowed away safely in their bags. Other items that can be found in there are food portions, simple medical tools and bandages and ammunition should the use of firearms be required. Rebel Insignia The Rebel Flag The rebel flag is representative of their mission statement. It showcases a Phoenix, the symbol of strength, renewal and overcoming obstacles, clutching two olive branches in its claws, symbolizing peace and safety. The flames encircle the olive branches, representing how a small spark of treachery can ignite the olive branches of peace and reduce them to ash should the organization be confronted by an enemy. Written on the flag in Roman numerals is Est. MMXIX (Est. 2019), the name of the organization (The Rebel Army) and Omnes Unitum, Latin for United All. The concept for this design was provided by CMDR XXXXX and collaborated on by all of the rebels as a fun activity, with the design finalized by 1stCT MEDbot. The Rebel Patch The official patch of the Rebel Army features the signature Purple Phoenix used in other insignia. The bottom is adorned by a golden laurel wreath of victory, with flames in the background corresponding to the colours used most commonly in Rebel attire. The top of the patch is labeled with the name of the organization (The Rebel Army). The design was conceptualized by the Rebel Commanders and finalized by 1stCT MEDbot. The Commanders of the Rebel Army Commander XXXXXXX Commander XXXXXXX is the leader of the Rebel Army and is responsible for everything that has come from it. Their dedication to the organization has made it incredibly well organized and keeps it functioning well despite its size. They are very friendly and happy to do the work they do so don’t fret approaching them for questions. They are almost never seen without their helmet on so if you’re interested in joining you will need to look for this masked face and request politely. 1st Commandant MEDbot 1st Commandant MEDbot is one of the original Rebels to sign on to the organization. Her dedication and assistance during the early phases of the group led to her high position being awarded to her. She is always happy to answer questions when asked and can be seen showcasing a friendly face under her helmet. When off duty, she can be seen as she is in the image above; her bright pink mane and blue screen face being memorable indicators of her presence. If you’re interested in joining and see her around, you’re welcome to let her know and she will discuss it with you. 1st Commandant Commodore 1st Commandant Commodore is another early member of the organization, awarded his position due to his hard work organizing the groups discord server and constantly moderating it while also enforcing the rules of the organization sternly. While he may look a bit grumpy under his helmet, he’s very friendly and happy to help with questions or concerns. He can be recognized out of uniform as a gray robot stallion with black/purple eyes and a purple mane. He also goes by the alias C-64. 2nd Commandant Iris 2nd Commandant Iris is one of the very first to join the organization. The Commander of the Rebels offered her a high ranked position on the first day of Rebels because of her strategic mindset and wisdom! Spotting her on Pony Town or On-Duty is a rare sight to see! She is recognized out of uniform as a light gray pony with light blue eyes and a dark mane. When you do see Iris, she is very welcoming and will help you with any questions or concerns. 2nd Commandant Daxter 2nd Commandant Daxter is one of the very first to join the organization. He was accompanied with 2nd Commandant Iris when they both joined the Rebels together. The Commander of the Rebels offered him a high ranked position on the first day of Rebels because of his desire to help the organization grow! Spotting him on Pony Town or On-Duty is a rare sight to see! He is recognized out of uniform as a dark toned blue pony with blue eyes and a blue multi-colored mane. When you do see Daxter, he is very welcoming and will help you with any questions or concerns. How To Join The Rebels All are welcome to join! You’ll need a discord account to join, for all instructions on how to become a certified soldier are located in the Rebel server. Recruiting ONLY occurs every Saturday and Sunday at docks or spawn in the standard 18+ server. The Rebel Army schedule can be difficult to manage at times, so some recruiting days won’t always occur! Players won’t be accepted into the server during the weekdays, only on the weekend! If you see a Rebel on sight on one of these days, ask them if you can join and they will lead you to a Commander for more information. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations